Y la vida seguía su curso
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Sherlock mira desde la acera de enfrente las fachada del que hasta el momento seguia siendo su hogar, y piensa en lo que ha cambiado su vida desde que conocio a John. Secuela de "CatWatson". Final de la Saga.


**N/a: **_Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí traigo por fin el último fic de la saga que comencé con "Un milagro para su pobre alma". Hay una cosa a tener en cuenta, el espacio temporal entre "CatWatson" y este fic es de varios años. Sí este es el final. A partir de aquí los que escriba ya no tendrán nada que ver con esta saga. Por otro lado, este fic también hace un buen y gran guiño a una de mis series favoritas (FEELS! Con el final de temporada). Así que, lo de siempre, la serie y personajes pertenecen a Moffat (Rey del infierno) y Gatiss (mejor amigo del Rey del infierno), etc…_

_Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Y la vida seguía su curso**

Estaba apunto de llegar a casa cuando se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a contemplar lo que hasta la fecha había sido su hogar. Aun recordaba como conoció al que actualmente era su pareja. Primero como compañeros de piso, luego comenzaron su extraña amistad, de la que todos opinaban que ya eran pareja y que equivocados estaban entonces. A él siempre le había dado igual lo que pensase el resto de la gente común, pero a su pareja no, y se afanaba en clamar que "él no era gay" e incluso salía con aquellas insulsas mujeres que poco le aportaban. Bufo divertido al recordad aquella época.

Luego vino Moriarty y amenazo con arrebatarle lo único que lo conectaba con el mundo y su humanidad, su mejor amigo, su único amigo a decir verdad. Aquellos tres años fueron los peores de su vida, tuvo que fingir su propia muerte para salvarlo y luego perseguir a toda la red que creo el único criminal que estuvo casi a su altura; jamás admitiría que era intelectualmente igual que él. Sabía que contra más rápido acabase el trabajo, mas pronto volvería a ver a John. Lo consiguió y pudo volver a casa a tiempo para evitar que su amigo se hundiese aun más en la depresión en la que estaba. Aun le dolía la mejilla cada vez que recordaba el puñetazo que le dio el rubio como bienvenida. Predecible. Ya por aquella época tenia esos confusos sentimientos revoloteando a su alrededor, molestándolo, hasta que, llego el día en que en un arrebato de sentimentalismo se declaro vía SMS a John. Tuvo suerte de que el medico le correspondiese.

Sonrió levemente, aun con la mirada puesta en las ventanas del 221B. Desde allí pudo ver a Dean junto a su mejor amigo, dando vueltas por el salón. Su hijo estaba enfadado y celoso dedujo por su postura defensiva. Adolescentes. Se fijo en el moreno que estaba frente al rubio con gesto serio y molesto. Iban a tener la pelea definitiva. De ahí solo podían salir dos cosas: la enemistad o que se volvieran pareja.

Volvió a recordar como llego Dean a sus vidas, gracias a un caso de un asesino en serie. En principio, tras el caso debían llevar al niño a servicios sociales pero, al final, le cogió cariño al pequeño y acepto que John y él lo adoptaran. Formaron una familia ¿Quién le iba a decir a Sherlock Holmes que acabaría así? El moreno se hubiese reído en su cara si se lo hubieran tan solo mencionado.

Su atención volvió de nuevo a la acción que se estaba desarrollando arriba. Cada vez iba a peor la pelea.

_Hola tío Sherlock_ el moreno miro de reojo al castaño de 13 años que estaba junto a él mirando hacia las ventanas del piso_ ¿Llevan mucho peleando?

_Un rato_ le contestó a su sobrino. Aun le sorprendía que Lestrade convenciese a su hermano para adoptar a un niño haría ya 12 años_ ¿Sabes por qué, Sam?

El chico asintió dándole la razón.

_Son idiotas_ respondió el chico_ Dean esta molesto, mejor dicho celoso de una tal Meg porque este no le quita los ojos de encima a Cas, o algo así_ bufo poniendo mala cara.

Y de pronto, paso lo que tenia que pasar, el rubio se lanzo. Cogió a su amigo y lo beso. Tanto Sherlock como Sam bufaron exasperados. Que lentos podían llegar a ser a veces esos chicos, aunque, en el caso de Sherlock le recordó que aquello también les había ocurrido a John y a él. Ellos también habían tardado años en darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados el uno del otro y otro más en confesarlo.

De pronto, los dos chicos desaparecieron por la puerta que daba a la habitación del rubio escaleras arriba. La antigua habitación de John. Seria mejor no entrar en cas en ese momento o su hijo se sentiría muy incomodo por pillarlos en plena acción, como cuando le paso a John cuando Mycroft los pillo a ambos en el sofá muchos años antes. Miro un momento hacia la puerta de entrada y vio a su pareja a punto de entrar en casa. Estaba cansado tras una dura jornada de trabajo en la clínica, era temporada de alergias y constipados por los cambios de tiempo, y no daban abasto con tanta gente enferma. Tenia que evitar que John entrara en casa como fuera. Miro a su sobrino y este comprendió que tenían que parar al rubio. Cruzaron rápidamente la calle y corrieron hacia él. Watson al verlos correr hacia él supuso lo peor y pensó que algo le había ocurrido a su hijo.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Dean?_ pregunto preocupado al llegar los dos Holmes a su lado.

_No, tío John_ respondió el castaño_ Veníamos así porque…_ tenia que pensar rápido alguna escusa.

_ Ha aprobado los últimos exámenes del curso y quería celebrarlo con sus padres y nosotros_ termino Sherlock.

_Ya he hablado con ellos antes y les he dicho que los esperare con vosotros en el Angelo's dentro de media hora_ dijo mirando de reojo a su tío y preguntándose como sabia los de los exámenes.

El rubio los miro alternativamente con el ceño fruncido. Sabia, intuía, que le estaban ocultando algo pero no parecía que fuera nada importante al mirar lo relajado que parecía estar su pareja. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano después de tantos años. Sonrió. Lo mejor seria seguirles el juego para ver que se traían entre manos. Ya le preguntaría mas tarde a su hijo como le había ido con su amigo Cas.

_Enhorabuena, Sam_ le felicito_ Voy a avisar a Dean_ les dijo con tranquilidad.

_No hace falta tío John. Antes me he encontrado con él. Me ha dicho que vendrá un poco mas tarde que nosotros_ Su primo le debía una_ ¿Vamos?

_Claro.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron hacia al Angelo's. John y Sam hablando sobre los estudios de este último, mientras que, Sherlock iba un poco más retrasado para enviarle un mensaje a su hijo. Miro a su pareja y supo que luego iba pedirle explicaciones.

_Cuando estéis vestidos, id al Angelo's. Luego hablaremos sobre ciertas normas que deberás tomar en cuenta desde ahora. Felicidades. SH_

El rubio miro por tercera vez el sms que hacia rato había recibido de su padre con cierto fastidio ¿Ese hombre tenia cámaras en casa o que? Se pregunto molesto, aunque se le paso pronto. Su padre no estaba molesto por salir con su, hasta ahora, mejor amigo. Miro al moreno que descansaba sobre él encima de su cama. Tendría que despertarle si no quería que lo sometieran al tercer grado o pero, que su tío lo interrogara. Vaya familia en la que había acabado pensó divertido.

**Fin.**


End file.
